All Right with the World
by amichan2
Summary: A positive outlook from different characters from FFX. Reflection fic. New Wakka chapter.
1. All Right With the World

Final Fantasy X belongs to Squaresoft and probably a handful of other people.  
I'm using them for my own entertainment and, more importantly, reflections on  
my own life. This story is, however, mine and mine alone. Please do not ar-  
chive this story without my permission. In other words, ASK FIRST.  
  
Good music to listen to is the piano arrangement of Yuna's theme, from the   
Final Fantasy X Piano Collection. Any song from that CD is beautiful and good  
to listen to while reading this.  
  
Important personal author's notes/ramblings are save for the end and are very  
large in volume and is LONG and all scrunched up together.   
  
-----------------------------  
ALL RIGHT WITH THE WORLD  
A Final Fantasy X Vignette  
of Yuna's reflections  
that ignores the sequel  
whatever it's about anyways  
  
by Amy  
-----------------------------  
  
She couldn't begin describing the deep peace and calm within her. Somehow   
sleep had claimed her, and she was so content and all right with the world   
for a moment. It seemed that the more traumas passed by, the more easily   
she found herself within her haven of simplicity and serenity.  
  
Yuna opened her eyes. Dressing simply for another day, she looked in a mir-  
ror and smiled. Everything will be okay.   
  
She turned the memory of him over in her mind again. Remembering that care-  
free grin of his that he wore so often, even as he slid down from the airship  
to "rescue" her from her awful husband to be. The grin was what had caused   
her --- FORCED her --- to pay attention to the odd young man before her. And  
she had discovered Zanarkland because of that smile. She discovered him, and  
got a taste of the simplicity of love before the end of the crazy journey   
that had brought her together with the people who were now so close to her,   
and also to the deceased one.   
  
Yes. It was mysterious --- wonderous, even --- the way life worked around   
one and molded one's life unmercifully yet caringly. It could almost be cal-  
led beautful. The single simple and/or complicated goal had brought so many   
thing to her life. It had brought the people of Spira out from darkness. It  
had brought HER from darkness. It taught her so many things, as well. HE   
taught her so many things. Yes... He taught her to love, to be happy even   
during dark times, to never give up in despair, to know that someone is going  
to be there for her, to smile. Yes. He taught her to smile when she was a-  
fraid and sad. He taught her to laugh right in the face of despair and fear.  
He had taken care of her. He always took care of her. He is still taking   
such good care of her.   
  
The things he taught her in those brief few months were more than she's ever  
learned before that in all her life. And they're probably going to continue  
as the most important lessons she's ever learned in her life. The precious   
lesson of appreciation. Of life itself. Of love. Of the will to live. One  
of the most important things she learned from him was that self-sacrifice was  
never truly self-sacrifice. There'll always be someone to mourn. Of course,  
she's known that somehow, subconciously. But he reminded her of it often.   
He never ever let her forget the people around her and how they cared so very  
much for her.   
  
How HE cared so very much for her.   
  
Uh-huh. How he cared for her.   
  
He was usually much too... straightforward. But he had never failed to sup-  
port her in all her decisions despite his disagreement with the logic behind  
them and despite his feelings for her. At Macalania, during those few mo-  
ments that seemed to last forever, he had given her a vision of a perfect   
world. One with bright lights and exotic beauty. Yes, people said that all  
those machinery were evil. But none of that was true. The world of Zanark-  
land...   
  
Even now she longed to be there. Although she knew that it no longer exist-  
ed, like Tidus no longer existed, she still longed for it. Longed for the   
long-past glory of Zanarkland at its gloriest.   
  
She still often whistled at the sea. She knew somehow that he would not be   
back. But she whistled anyways, just as a reminder of him. In memory of him  
she whistled, and kept all those lessons he would want her to remember deep  
at heart. He would've been proud of her. Of how she was good at whistling   
now, but also of everything else.   
  
And now she whistled willfully at the sea again. Looking in the the sea   
wistfully, a faint smile appeared at the curve of her lips again. Thinking   
of all those lessons that were deep within her heart, she realized that Tidus  
was still with her, through all the things he's taught her. She needed no   
reminder of the lessons, nor of him. She had them embedded at heart. There  
was no need for whistling, really.   
  
She smiled at the water. Peace and calm. A sense of completedness and ful-  
filledness welled up within her and overflowed like an ocean rushing out,   
flooding over the cup and spilling over to the floor. She let herself sink   
into the deep ocean that had formed from the cup of completion for one glor-  
ious, long moment, and then returned to the real world. She gave her very   
first grin and turned around to return to what is now her new home.   
  
And all of a sudden, she was gloriously all right with the world.   
  
-OWARI-  
  
  
A/N:  
  
My first FFX fanfic.   
  
Ah, that was a brief but fulfilling chapter of my own reflections, portrayed  
in Yuna. I truly believe that this is how she felt after the whole crazy or-  
deal. I know there are lots of authors who write things like "how will I live  
without him!?!" I respect them for their own views, but what I believe in is  
different. Very different.   
  
I believe that one of the many things she learned from Tidus is that one can  
always find some shred of hope even when the future seemed bleak and happi-  
ness seemed so far away. I think that Yuna learned that lesson well. Obvious-  
ly, this fanfic is very optimistic. I hope you enjoyed this particular new   
piece of writing. And I hope I wrote it well and that maybe you see some of   
my personal views about the ending of Final Fantasy X. Maybe you agree, and   
maybe you don't. But this little view is mine and I'm very happy with it, es-  
pecially since it's the first video game fanfic I've ever written!  
  
Of course, any comments or criticism are very welcomed. But if you're going  
to give criticism, please be constructive and help me improve my writing!   
  
Of course, thanks must be dished out to those who deserve it. Fire Rules,   
whose fic have been most inspiring, thanks lots and good luck with college!  
Th' Shadow Lady, whose fanfics have been SO uplifting and satisfying, and   
whose fanfic Dreams Come True introduced me to the wonderous world of Final  
Fantasy X fanfiction, I truly thank and respect you! Lots of thanks must be  
given to my dear friends: Sherry S, Joey Z, David N, Himeka, Sapphire, the   
other Sapphire, Silver, Mike L, Joanne C, Jenny L, Joey L, the list gets lon-  
ger and longer... um... Edgar C, Sonny, Johnny T, John C, and of course, the  
deceased Jon C. All these people (even the memory of Jon) brought me through  
the last few months, which have been the most difficult in my life. Thanks so  
very much.   
  
Regarding this fanfic, I think the person who taught me the lesson I've tried  
to present in this story would be Edwin Chu. Every pang of hurt I've gone   
through because of the loss of his friendship taught me this lesson in bits  
and pieces. So I suppose thanks is due there.   
  
And now to end my [very long] babbling...   
  
~Amy (Amichan?)  
October 24th, 2002  
10:13 PM   
Listening to Unfathomed Reminiscence from FFIX Piano Collections. 


	2. We'll See You Again

Final Fantasy X belongs to Squaresoft and probably a handful of other people.  
I'm writing this for my own entertainment and I'm poor and am not getting a   
cent for this. This story is, however, mine alone. Please do not archive   
this story without my permission. In other words, ASK FIRST.  
  
Good music to listen to for this short fic is Rikku's Theme from the Final   
Fantasy X Piano Collections.   
  
So here's the sequel to "All Right With the World" that my friends kept bug-  
ging me for. I think I might have a lovely mini-series of these one shots on   
Tidus's... not-being-there-ness....  
  
Note: This story says that at the end, Yuna says "Thank you" to Tidus before  
he's gone. I know that in the American version, she says "I love you" or   
something to that effect. That's not the case in the original! So I'm using  
"Thank you" to my own ends...  
  
Dedicated to Jo, my dear friend and Jonathon's sister. We'll see him again   
one day in heaven, ne?  
  
----------------------------  
WE'LL SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN  
A Final Fantasy X Story  
A Rikku Vignette  
STILL ignoring FFX-2  
by Amy  
----------------------------  
  
Yuna may be all right with the world. But I am now extremely confused. It's  
really sort of unfair, life. Okay, it's *very* unfair. This thing they call  
fate, it's so fustrating. Anyone could see that they were meant to be toge-  
ther. So what is this crap about fate?  
  
When he left, she said "Thank you." A simple thank you, and nothing else.   
Yet, there was such a sense of utter completion when she said it. Okay, maybe  
it's just me. I'm not very good at understanding or explaining these things.   
  
But it felt so *right* when she said that. Maybe she should've said "I love   
you," or "Don't leave." But she's right. He deserved thanks.   
  
We all want to thank him, I think. We want to thank him for keeping us alive  
and light hearted so many times during our journey.   
  
Personally, I wish I had a chance to thank him for being there for us and for  
Yuna. She really needed it. And, like magic, he was there for her.   
  
It's really kind of sweet, isn't it? I may be cheerful and hyper all the   
time, but I have my few moments of doubt. Okay, maybe I have lots of moments  
of doubt, I suppose. But believe it or not I *do* have a lot on my mind.   
  
Like... will we ever see him again? Yuna says I broke her heart when I said  
that right before he left.   
  
"We'll see you again, right? Right?"   
  
Of course, we know better than to hope for that. But... is it so impossible  
that we'll one day see him again? It is so hopeless? I thought everything   
was going to be all right, even though Yuna might not survive.   
  
I thought that by some miracle she would live. She did. I had hoped that by   
some miracle we would all come out of it okay and alive.   
  
We didn't. Tidus was unexpected.   
  
When I first met him, I had felt sorry for him. I thought it was funny at   
first, but seeing that lost look on his face...   
  
Yuna was happy to meet him too. She remembered all she heard about Zanarkand.  
Yes, it's kind of hard to forget, you know?   
  
But now, it's all over. All over much too soon. The Eternal Calm is upon us,  
but I don't think any of us are much happier for it.   
  
Sure, it's nice to know that Sin is no longer out there. But we all lost a   
little piece of ourselves. Tidus. We lost the piece of ourselves that would  
remind us to smile and be happy when we needed it. We lost a piece of oursel-  
ves. That happens, you know, when you lose a friend close to your heart.  
  
The worst part of it is that we don't even know where he is. Might he be in   
the Farplane?   
  
Who knows? He was different, all right. No one knows where he might be now.  
We haven't tried to contact him there yet. But I don't think any of us wants  
to even try. It might hurt too much.   
  
One day we'll all be in the Farplane. Will he be waiting there for us? I   
hope so. Maybe he's somewhere watching us. Right here. Right now. Is he  
happy? He better not be.   
  
Maybe Yuna's all right with it. But *someone* has got to be the one to pro-  
test this unfairness.   
  
Yes, Tidus. We'll see you again. Or I'll hunt you down whereever you are and  
make sure you regret it.   
  
We'll see you again, right? Right?   
  
-OWARI-   
  
A/N:  
  
*Whew* that was just awful. I thought I could write it, easy, no problem.   
And then I was hit with a huuuuge writer's block. Ughness.   
  
Constructive criticism and comments please? Oh yes, note that this is a very  
very rough draft and I probably won't go back and edit it anytime soon. So   
busy with all these other fics. I rather think I've gotten into a lovely   
trend of one-shots. I simply can't write long fics anymore... 


	3. Some Distant Day From Now

Final Fantasy X belongs to Squaresoft, now known as SquarEnix, from what I've  
heard. Of course, FFX probably belongs to a handful of other big, scary comp-  
anies. No profit is being made from this story, which was written strictly   
for entertainment. I claim no rights to FFX. However, I *do* claim rights to  
this fanfic. Please do not archive this story without permission. To make it  
simple for you, PLEASE ASK FIRST BEFORE POSTING THIS STORY SOMEWHERE. Thanks.  
  
Other notes and author's comments are at the end.   
  
Also, please forgive me for the AWFUL Wakka characterization. SEVERAL readers  
from my site, school, and one from fanfictionNET suggested I do one, but I   
suck at Wakka. I tried though. Hooe it wasn't too bad.   
  
---------------------------  
SOME DISTANT DAY FROM NOW  
A Final Fantasy X Story  
A Wakka Vignette  
STILL ignoring FFX-2  
By Amy  
---------------------------  
  
Ya know. Maybe Lulu was right. Maybe I liked Tidus so much because he looked  
so much like Chappu. But Tidus was unique in his own way too, I think. He   
had that sense of perfect contentment. He stayed relatively calm and content  
throughout even the worst situations. I guess he had to, no? Going through  
what he did, getting sucked into something and spit right out into somewhere  
unfamiliar, it must've hurt a lot.   
  
Of course, Tidus always stayed relatively cheerful and upbeat throughout all   
of this load of crazy stuff. I'm not sayin' that it was a *bad* thing, per   
se, but he worried me sometimes. Like Chappu did.  
  
See? That subject always come up. No idea how it sneaks up on me like that.   
Lulu was *definitely* right, I have to admit. But believe it or not, Tidus   
became much more than a replacement for my brother. He *earned* the right to  
sneak up on me like that and make me feel like there's no one more awesome in   
the world. Which, there isn't.   
  
At first it was kind of weird, seeing someone *just like* my brother, acting   
like a brainless jock.   
  
You heard me. Brainless Jock. That's him. Forever welcome with the women,   
unbelievable at sports, good looking, *KNOWS* that he's good looking, and a   
total airhead.   
  
Now why do I have a feeling Yuna --- or Lulu, for that matter --- would not   
exactly appreciate my saying something like that about the dead. About Tidus.  
  
But to tell the truth, that *was* what he seemed like at first. Obviously, he  
was smarter and stronger than he seemed. He just had a difficult time grow-  
ing up. Hell, his *father* was probably a brainless jock.   
  
Scratch that. From what it looks like, he WAS a brainless jock.   
  
Anyhow, Tidus really grew on me after a while, I suppose. Snuck right up at  
me. Apparently he had that effect on everyone else, too. Who knows?  
  
That brings me to another point. Poor Yuna's sad, of course. She says she's   
okay with it, and that she learned to accept it. And then she said, "I take  
that back. I'm *not* okay with it. But I HAVE learned to accept it!"   
  
Maybe she did. But I'm a tad confused. Why did the heavens (if there are ac-  
tually dieties up there) take him again? I mean, considering the greater good  
he did for all us people when he saved the WORLD, maybe he could've been just,  
well, spared, ya know? I mean, it felt like I had a brother again.   
  
Scratch that. He WAS my second brother.   
  
And by gods, he was the best damn Blitzball player I've seen in a helluva long  
time.   
  
I'm strayin' from my point, aren't I?   
  
Yeah. Rikku apparently thinks we'll see him again some day far far away from  
now. Of course we will. If we didn't, Tidus would be... in the greatest pain  
he could suffer by Rikku, even in death or whatever he's in. Maybe we will.  
But that day's so damn far away.   
  
And of course, when I voiced that last thought to everyone, Lulu *had* to say,  
"Well, we only have his memory to work with now, don't we? Live with it."  
  
Your point being?   
  
I like his memory, yeah. It's good to think of all those times we could've   
dropped dead from the pure despair life put us in, but didn't. It's good to   
think of all those times he acted stupid and silly. It was funny. And it   
felt good to laugh at something as trivial as an arm gesture he did. Like  
Rikku [who, of course, had the most unsual-for-her insight to say this] said,  
we all lost a little piece of ourselves when he died.   
  
Hm. It's not that much of a bad thought, thinking of Tidus as my second bro-  
ther. That might actually be good for me.   
  
Things are going well for us now, in a technical sense, I guess? We're living  
well, all posh and such. It's easy to forget sometimes as we're laughing that  
the person who taught us to laugh with absolutely nothing important on our   
minds isn't here anymore. But I think that was Tidus's point. To laugh as if  
as a tribute to his memory.   
  
Yeah. I think he made that point well. Clever boy, him.   
  
So, until that distant day comes, we'll all just sit back and laugh our damn  
heads off, no?   
  
-OWARI-   
  
Another one! Yeah! That one took a while to think about, but it wasn't as   
good as I'd have liked and hoped it to be. Kind of pointless, it was. Ah   
well. I hope you enjoyed that. I'm kind of in an upbeat mood at the moment,  
as you can see. Sort of comes from the giddyness of talking about Anime Expo  
for much too long. For my own good anyways.   
  
Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. Comments and criticism are always   
welcome, as long as you give them in a logical and sensible calm-headed way.   
A simple line of "I liked _______________ about your fic, but _____________   
could use some improving" would help a lot. It's how we writers improve!  
  
Thanks to those awesome people who reviewed. BTW, so sorry for the Zanarkand  
spelling spoof. Can't spell anything these days, me. Even typing something as  
simple as "Sakura" makes me think twice to get right.   
  
Especially Th' Shadow Lady. Hah. When I saw that I kind of said to myself,   
"Whoa. Shadow Lady reviewed my fanfic. Sugoi!"  
  
Bless you, Th' Shadow Lady ^_______^V  
  
Thanks.  
  
~Amichan  
January 23rd, 2003, 11:53 PM  
Listening to "Sick" by Vanness. 


	4. Just a note

I've received emails asking me to continue this.   
  
Oh ho ho ho ho... I am still alive. All Right With the World is not coming along at all. I'm planning at ten chapter series (3 so far, ne?) character shorts all like the ones that are up so far, but I'm having trouble capturing characters. So I'm working on that. Please look out!  
  
~Amichan 


End file.
